


of magic spells and dragon scales

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: witching magic under citylights [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, EnnoTana Week 2018, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Magic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: chikara spends his days baking, and his nights studying ancient spells buried in heavy dust-covered tomes.tanaka spends his days running miscellaneous errands and deliveries for daichi-san, and his nights curled up in chikara's bed.and all their in betweens, they have each other for good company.[series of ficlets set in the same magic au for ennotana week]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> each update will likely be short and maybe late---i'll be at anirevo for most of the week and running around playing host to family after that, but i look forward to catching up on all the new ennotana content after!!
> 
> you do not have to read the "first part" of this series but basically it's an urban fantasy-esque au where witchcraft is a thing done on the downlow and magical beings exist amongst humans. karasuno is a bakery run mostly by suga and daichi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~spring~~ | red | flowers

Chikara squints at the heavy tome in his hands. The recipe doesn’t become any clearer. Or easier. He sighs.

“Is it not in there?”

Chikara looks down from where he’s perched on the rolling ladder. Suga is blinking up at him from the ground, a bundle of scrolls in their arms. Their silver hair is curlier than usual, sticking up slightly from where they were taking a nap in the corner of the library earlier.

“It is,” Chikara says, closing the book and starting the careful climb down. “It’s just really tedious.”

“Most potions are,” Suga reminds him.

“Yes, and I hate it.”

Suga laughs. “You’re the strangest witch I’ve ever met, Chikara-kun. Your magic is all about patience and science and yet you can’t seem to stand it.”

“I just wish it was as easy as they do it in the movies,” Chikara says, “just a wave of a hand and bam. Magic.”

“But where’s the fun in that?”

Chikara shakes his head. “Magic is supposed to be useful. Not fun.”

“Hm, agree to disagree,” says Suga.

They exit the library together into bright afternoon sunlight. Chikara squints, holding a hand to shield his eyes. Next to him, Suga waves a hand and summons a large sunhat. 

Chikara sends them a disgruntled look. “See, how come you can do that while we have to read stuff and take forever to cook up a simple charm?”

Suga laughs. “It’s centuries and centuries of practice, my dear Chikara-kun.”

When they push open the bakery doors, they’re greeted with the chaos of Kageyama chasing a frantically fluttering crow around the room. The regular customers don’t even bat an eyelash. Kenma is behind the counter, ignoring the excitement and also the customer trying to purchase a loaf of garlic bread.

Chikara exchanges a glance with Suga. 

“I’ll take care of the kids,” Suga says.

“And I’ve got the till,” says Chikara. They both nod, and move forwards like a team on a mission.

In a matter of minutes, Suga has Kageyama and Hinata standing in the corner while they scold the two of them for causing a ruckus in the shop, and Chikara has prodded Kenma into actually doing his job and helping out the customers. The bakery is small, and soon enough the customers are whisking back out the door and leaving behind the tinkling of the bell and the smell of freshly baked bread.

“Ennoshita-san!” Hinata bounces over. “Are you going to make the curry bun today?”

“It’s too late in the day, dumbass,” Kageyama says. He reaches out and plucks a feather from Hinata’s curls. 

“It’s never too late for curry buns!”

Chikara cuts in before another fight can erupt. “Not today, Hinata, but I’ll definitely make more tomorrow morning.”

“That’s good! Because Tanaka-senpai said he was really craving some.”

“Tanaka?” Chikara glances around as if said man will appear any second now. “He’s back?”

Suga walks by with his bag of scrolls and tells him, “Daichi texted to say they’ve arrived safely while we were in the library. They should be back soon.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“But then,” Suga says, that mischievous smirk of theirs playing on their lips, “where’s the fun in that?”

Chikara escapes into the kitchens. It’s quiet back here, most of the family banned from entering unless with explicit permission from himself or Daichi-san. The window is open to air out the baking frenzy of the morning. He steps around the island counter and rolls up his sleeves.

“Curry buns would be too obvious,” he mutters. “Cake, then? There was some extra lemon cream somewhere...”

A few hours later, Chikara is pulling the pan out of the oven when he hears the kitchen doors swing open. He barely has time to place the piping hot cake pan onto the counter before a familiar voice is calling his name.

“Chikara-chan~” Tanaka sings, sweeping into the kitchen like a whirlwind and a flood of sunlight all at once. He’s dressed in that beat-up thrift store biker jacket and those familiar scuffed up sneakers with the mismatched laces and a grin that warms Chikara right up.

“Who are you calling ‘-chan’, huh?” Chikara says, but he’s smiling. “You came back just in time.” 

“Whoa! All this, for me?”

“No. The other crows will come sniffing soon enough, but you can have first taste.”

“Yeah!” Tanaka doesn’t make a move towards the cake though. He stands in front of Chikara, holding something behind his back. There’s that excited flame in his eyes, and it sends a thrill down Chikara’s spine every time.

“I’ve got something for you, too,” says Tanaka. 

“Oh?”

With a flourish, Tanaka holds out what he was hiding: a small bouquet of flowers, all red, red, red. They’re fresh, clearly handpicked, vibrant like the blood that thrums in their veins, like a sunset in the desert, like—

Like the radiant, deep reds of Tanaka’s scales.

This blooming red is Chikara’s favourite colour. Has been, ever since he laid eyes on Tanaka’s dragon form, when the sunlight catches upon those radiant scales. 

He hasn’t been able to see that colour in a long, long time.

“Do you like it?” Tanaka is asking.

Chikara holds out a hand, hovering just above the petals. He’s afraid to touch it in case it might disappear. “What—Where did you find these?”

Tanaka just grins at him. “It’s a secret,” he says. His eyes are soft on Chikara’s face. “But I’d like to take you there, one day.”

They put the flowers into a vase and carefully place it by the window. The cake is served and gone in a matter of minutes as everyone piles into the backroom to greet Daichi and Tanaka, yelling about souvenirs and updating them on how the shop’s been doing since they were away.

Chikara lingers in the back, glancing towards the flowers every now and then. He looks at the way Tanaka is laughing with Noya, loud and boisterous and lively as always. The fire inside him has never once burned out, and for that, Chikara is grateful.

He traces the cover of the heavy tome he borrowed earlier in the day. With the familiar sounds of his family around him, Chikara renews his vow once again.

He will find a way to break Tanaka’s curse and return that beautiful red dragon to the skies, or die trying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer | ~~orange~~ | magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm cheating bc this entire fic is a magic au,,

“Ahhh,” Tanaka groans. “It’s too hot.”

Chikara nudges him with his toes until Tanaka is sitting upright on the back porch, fanning himself with one of Chikara’s grandma’s paper fans. “Here, gramps got us some watermelons.”

“I love your grandpa!”

“Yeah, yeah. Try not to get the juice everywhere. My wards don’t work against ants.”

“Boo, then what use are they.”

Chikara settles down onto the wooden porch next to Tanaka. He lets his legs dangle over the side, watching the sunset beyond the trees in his grandparents’ backyard. Cicadas scream in the distance while bugs buzz near the little lamps set out throughout the yard. It’s peaceful out here, out in the country and far away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Chikara doesn’t mind the city, not really. It’s convenient, and the never-ending stream of people gives him something to do. But out here, time moves slower, and his thoughts are allowed to be his own.

“Hey, are there lots of... you know...  _ stuff _ , out here?”

Chikara gives him an unimpressed look. “Are you five? You can say ‘supernatural beings,’ it’s not taboo.”

“That doesn’t sound cool, though!”

“Sure.” Chikara looks back out at the yard. If he squints, he can just make out several pairs of glowing eyes from the darkness of the wilderness beyond. If he looks closer, he knows he’ll see several shapes drifting lazily in the tiny koi pond by the corner. “It’s mostly just youkai around here. This town has many ties with lesser gods and guardian spirits, so there’s usually quite a few sightings and occurrences. Everyone is mostly used to it by now.”

“They aren’t scared?”

Chikara shrugs. He sets down his finished watermelon peel and picks up another slice. “Most everyone here are associated with supernatural magic. We even have special classes at the community centre on how to make wards and how to make simple charms for curing headaches or keeping the house clean from dust demons, stuff like that.”

“Do you miss it? Living here, I mean. Not having to hide what you are.”

Chikara thinks about it. “A little,” he admits. “I miss exploring the woods and being able to use magic without worrying about eyes on me. But I don’t regret moving into the city.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Suga-san and Daichi-san take good care of us, and I’m learning a lot more about magic even if we have to be discreet about it.” Chikara smiles at the charmed stone in his lap. “Besides, if I hadn’t left this place, I wouldn’t have found you.”

There’s a short silence, and Chikara looks up to find Tanaka staring furiously at the cords in his hands. He’s blushing. It’s a good look on him; his eyes go wide and bright, the sharp lines of his face seem to soften. Chikara can’t help but smile at him.

They sit together like that as the last rays of sunlight disappear along the horizon. The sweetness of the watermelon lingers on Chikara’s tongue. Tanaka hums an idle tune beside him, licking at his fingers. It’s different, hanging out with just the two of them. Chikara is a quiet person but he’s gotten used to the ruckus that is the Karasuno bakery. But this is nice, too. Tanaka’s solid presence just a hand’s width away. The familiar comfort of his childhood home. The freedom of summer around wrapped around them even as night descends.

“This kind of brings back memories,” says Tanaka.

“Yeah?”

Tanaka nods. He summons tiny flames along his fingertips to shoo the most daring bugs away. “I don’t really remember where or when I came from, but I remember summer days like this. Heat, bugs, watching the sun... Spending time with my master.”

“... Do you miss them?”

“I think so. I can’t even remember their face anymore.” Tanaka flops onto his back. He stares up at the edo furin swaying gently above them. “But I remember feelings of peacefulness, like this, you know? I remember falling asleep under the stars, listening to the cicadas.” He pauses. “Hey, can we go firefly catching?”

“Fireflies?”

“Yeah! When we got off the bus the first day, we passed by a large meadow by the lake. There’s gotta be fireflies there.”

Chikara looks at him. Even like this, in his human form, a sweaty mess with a penchant for stripping off his shirt, Tanaka looks larger than life. Impossible to contain. Meant for something bigger, somewhere far away, where humans and all their locks and self-righteous rules can’t confine him and chain him to the ground. A wave of melancholy washes over Chikara.

“Okay,” he says. “Let’s go tomorrow. I’ll ask the neighbourhood kids, too—they should know where best to catch fireflies.”

“Yeah-ha! You’re the best, Chikara!”

“But you have to help me out with making protection charms tomorrow.”

Tanaka groans, but it’s half-hearted at best and there’s a smile on his face. He rolls over, a hand stretching towards Chikara. Without a word, Chikara slips his fingers in between Tanaka’s. They listen to the tinkling above their heads and the sound of summer brushing along their skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> autumn | yellow | kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh the next few chapters will most likely be even more delayed bc phew anirevo is killing me
> 
> all the cosplays are a+++ though i'm running between panels clapping at y'all

Chikara startles awake when something smacks into his face. His eyes are barely open but his heart is already pounding. He doesn’t remember his alarm going off, what time is it, shit, he’s late—

And then he remembers it’s his day off. Tension leaves his body in a rush, and Chikara flops back down on his bed.

Something hits his side, and he jolts again. He turns his head to find himself face to face with Tanaka’s slightly open, definitely drooling mouth. Tanaka is still asleep, limbs sprawled out every which way, taking up more than half of Chikara’s already tiny bed. 

This isn’t unusual. Tanaka has practically moved into Chikara’s matchbox of a room like Noya has into Asahi’s apartment, the two trading places way too efficiently and easily. Everyone in the family pretty much knows of these sleeping arrangements by now, but no one has ever felt the need to mention it. 

Chikara swats at Tanaka’s arm. He receives a sleepy groan in reply. They’re halfway through autumn by now, morning temperatures dipping on the low side and chills sneaking in through the windows and across wooden floors, but Tanaka runs like a space heater. It’s ridiculous, considering how the boy prefers to run around half-naked most of the time, but it’s not like Chikara’s complaining. The guy has a nice body. And it’s always a plus falling asleep without shivering.

The only downside is that mornings in bed have become almost  _ too  _ cozy. And for a baker, that makes it very difficult for Chikara to leave in the mornings.

Chikara rolls over, yawning. Sunlight is already streaming in through the half-closed blinds. He hasn’t woken up this late in a long time. Even on his days off, his internal clock usually forces himself awake at ungodly hours anyway. All his nights staying up late studying on ancient curses must have left him more tired than he thought.

His eyes catch sight of something bright and yellow. 

Chikara rubs his eyes. He peers over at the window again. But his eyes aren’t deceiving him: there on the windowsill, in his hand-painted flower pots, brilliant yellow flowers have bloomed. The petals stretch gently towards the daylight outside.

Eyes wide and still on the sunny petals, Chikara reaches behind him and smacks at Tanaka’s face. 

“Huh, bluh, wha?” Tanaka sits up, blinking at him blearily. He follows the direction of Chikara’s gaze. “Oh, hey, your flowers bloomed.”

“Ryuu,” Chikara hisses, “why are they blooming? They’re not supposed to bloom until late spring at least!”

“Maybe they wanna be early.”

“This is way too early, Ryuu.”

“Oh, come on.” Ryuu squints at the flowers. “They don’t look wrong. Kinda pretty, actually. It doesn’t look like there’s anything wrong with them.”

Chikara frowns. “But it’s strange. There definitely weren’t any buds yesterday...”

“It’s fine, Chika.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Ryuu sighs. “If you’re really worried, you can always get Yacchan to give it a look, yeah?”

He does have a point. Their resident wood nymph  _ would  _ know more about plants than they do, especially magical plants. And it’s not like the flowers are really hurting anybody. Chikara knows better than to trust magic that didn’t come from carefully noted books or his own hands, but he also trusts his instincts when it comes to harmful magics. Better yet, he trusts Tanaka’s instincts, and Tanaka doesn’t seem to think much of it at all.

So Chikara sighs. He casts another glance at the flowers, this time allowing himself to admire the radiant hue, the way they seem to brighten his room despite only occupying a tiny corner of it. Then he makes to throw back the covers.

“Noooo,” groans Tanaka. He latches his arms around Chikara’s middle, effectively trapping him there on the bed. “Where are you going?”

“Getting out of bed,” Chikara says. “It’s way past the time I usually get up already.”

“But it’s our day off!”

“That doesn’t mean we should just laze about with our extra time.”

Tanaka burrows his head between Chikara’s shoulder blades.. “Yes, it does, come on. Stay in bed with me.”

“You’re so lazy.”

“Hey, I worked my butt off this past week. And our schedules finally matched up. I deserve it, please?”

Chikara flicks his forehead. “Stop hanging out with Hinata, you’re getting whiny.”

“Only when it’s you.”

“Wow,” says Chikara dryly, “I feel so special.”

Tanaka props his head against Chikara’s shoulder. He’s wearing a lazy smile, his gold-brown eyes warm as he stares up at Chikara. “You are special,” he says easily, “you’re always special to me, Chikara-chan.”

“You’re just trying to convince me to sleep in with you.”

“Is it working?”

There’s a smile tugging at Chikara’s lips, and they both know it. He leans forwards, placing a well-practiced peck on Tanaka’s forehead. “Yeah. But only for an hour. Then you’re making us food.”

“Of course. Can’t have you burning down the kitchen. Again.”

“It was one time, Ryuu, I told you to stop bringing it up—”

Tanaka laughs. He pulls Chikara back down on the bed with him, arms pinning Chikara against the mattress effortlessly. It’s a well-known fact that Tanaka’s brute strength is on par with Asahi-san’s, but Chikara never feels scared tangled up in the dragonborn's arms. He won’t admit it, but having Tanaka nearby, close enough to steal his unwavering warmth, Chikara has never felt so safe. He’s lucky that Tanaka has taken such a shine to him, really. He’s lucky.

“Hey,” Tanaka mumbles against his collarbone. “What do you want to eat for our very late breakfast?”

Chikara hums. “If Narita bought the groceries this week, then we probably have fish you can fry.”

“Nice.” Tanaka yawns, wide enough Chikara catches a glimpse of those sharp teeth. A warm hand slips up the hem of Chikara’s shirt, presses against the skin at his hip and stays there.

Chikara closes his eyes. He counts Tanaka’s breath as it slowly evens out, until he, too, begins to drift off. There are worse ways to be spending his day off. This isn’t one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> winter | green | ~~college~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /technically/ i hit bingo with this but i'll admit it's a bit of a stretch
> 
> also hey i saw a lot of hinatas today anD ONE GLORIOUS YACHI-SAN but also?? from a distance....... could it possibly be....... tanaka?????? bless ur soul, cosplayer

Chikara sneezes for the fifth time that hour. The ingredients he carefully laid out on the table leaps into the air and shuffles themselves into a mess. He sighs.

He’s been at this all afternoon. It’s rare the apartment is so quiet, with Kinoshita and Narita both out and Tanaka completely absorbed with one of those sports animes that Taketora introduced him to. Chikara wanted to organize his stock in preparation for his trial attempt for the spell in that tome. 

Tanaka doesn’t know about it yet. Chikara doesn’t know what his reaction will be. But Chikara has a vow to fulfill.

Feeling another sneeze coming, Chikara turns away from the table. He rubs his nose. The apartment is darker than it was when he started—he hadn’t really been aware of time passing. Even the faint sounds from his bedroom where Tanaka was holed up has stopped. It’s much colder without the sunlight.

“I hate winter,” he mutters. Their heater has never been strong, but the fire stones that they placed in the corners need to be replaced periodically.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Chikara makes his way to his bedroom. He can ask Tanaka if he wants to order takeout while he’s at it. But when he pushes the door open, he stops at the sight that greets him.

Tanaka is sprawled across the bed, Chikara’s laptop in danger of falling off the corner of the mattress. The window is slightly open because Tanaka’s sense of temperature is different from a normal human being. But none of this is anywhere close to unusual.

Tanaka is wearing Chikara’s sweater.

It’s an old one, a worn green one that proclaims the college that Chikara attended for nearly two years only to drop out unceremoniously in the middle of term without really telling anyone as he disappears into the corners of the city infested with all things magical and unspoken. He kept it at the bottom of his drawers because thinking about his short-lived college career still makes his heart twinge a little. But he did buy a size up and it  _ is  _ soft...

And Tanaka looks absolutely adorable in it.

The dark green of the sweater isn’t really Tanaka’s colour—nowhere near it, there is really only one colour for Tanaka in Chikara’s opinion—but it brings out the sharp angles and lines that make up Tanaka. He looks so comfortable, snoring away without a care in the world.

Chikara sighs. There’s nothing to say for the swell of fondness he’s feeling.

Keeping his steps quiet, Chikara reaches out and carefully closes the laptop, removing it from the bed to the safety of his desk. He closes the window, suppressing another sneeze. He’s definitely not a winter person.

“Chika?”

Chikara turns to find Tanaka sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Sorry. Did I wake you?”

“‘S’fine.” Tanaka yawns. He catches Chikara’s eye and gives a little frown. “Why you lookin’ at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, like—like that. Do I have drool on my face?”

“Yes,” Chikara replies without missing a beat.

Tanaka wipes at his jaw. “Oh, I borrowed your clothes, sorry. Mine are all in the wash.”

“It’s fine. It’s not like it’s the first time.”

Tanaka shrugs. “True. This is really comfortable, by the way, how come it’s all the way at the bottom of your drawer?”

Chikara shrugs back. “I told you I dropped out.”

He can see the moment Tanaka connects the dots and the undeserved guilt hits. Tanaka reaches down to pull it off, but Chikara presses down and holds his hands in place. He meets Tanaka’s gaze and holds it, even though his face is burning and his heart is fluttering.

“I like you in it,” he says. “You look good.”

“Yeah?” Tanaka says back, voice barely above a whisper. A grin is spreading across his face, deliciously slowly.

“Mm,” murmurs Chikara. He’s leaning forwards, one knee pressing into the bed, both hands still wrapped around Tanaka’s wrists. He licks his lips, watches Tanaka’s eyes flicker down.

And, just like always, as natural as taking in the next breath, they meet each other halfway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fantasy | ~~blue~~ | first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay!! this is the first time i missed days in a fandom week so it's been a bit hard getting back into the rhythm but i'm trying my best. i do plan on finishing the rest of the prompts, but this month has been and will continue to be emotionally taxing on me so tl;dr - very slow updates. thank you for your continued support---and all the sweet comments! i've been crying over every single one, thank you.

The first time Chikara attempts the curse-breaking spell, he blacks out and wakes up back in his bed, with a silent and furious Tanaka sitting beside him.

It didn’t work.

Tanaka refuses to look him in the eye. He bites out a terse, “Stop being stupid, Chikara,” and then leaves the room without looking back. Chikara doesn’t see him for a week straight. 

He’s forgotten how to sleep alone in an empty bed.

“He found you in the ring,” Narita tells Chikara. “The flames had spread and you weren’t responding. It was really scary.”

“We thought you were dead,” Kinoshita says.

Chikara hears this and feels guilt for making his friends worry. But mostly he’s upset that the last month of hard work and effort ended up in flames. He wanted this to work so badly. He wants to help Tanaka, like Tanaka has helped Chikara so much already. He wants to give back the freedom Tanaka so rightfully deserves.

If this makes Tanaka hate him, then so be it.

“You’re so stubborn,” Suga sighs when Chikara inevitably vents everything out to them. “Stupidly so.”

“Ryuu is worse.”

“He is,” Suga agrees. They add a spot of milk into their tea and stirs with firm, graceful movements. Chikara watches the colour of the liquid change. “But stubbornness meeting stubbornness is like rock meeting rock. You know what that results in, Chikara-kun?”

“... Fire?”

“It’s more likely sparks,” Suga says, smiling indulgently, “but the point is, nothing productive. You two work better as a team. And you already know the most important part of teamwork.”

Chikara sighs. “Communication.”

“That’s right.” Suga raises their eyebrows at him. “You already know what you should do, Chikara-kun.”

And Chikara does know. He’s a responsible person, even if he’s rather lazy about it. But Tanaka is avoiding him, and if there is one thing Tanaka is good at, it’s making a decision and sticking to it. 

Chikara’s room feels suddenly much, much colder than it used to be.

He strikes a deal with Noya, dangling a pair of tickets to the latest action film and reservations to that restaurant with the barbeque he likes. Using the key Noya traded him, Chikara lets himself into Asahi and Noya’s apartment, and waits for Tanaka to return.

Confronting Tanaka this way leaves a sour taste in Chikara’s mouth, but he can’t let this go on like this. He’s had enough of freezing in his room, losing sleep, waiting for the feeling of home to return. 

“What are you doing here?” Tanaka demands. He stands frozen in the genkan, fist wrapped defensively around the convenience store takeout he’s carrying.

“Ryuu,” Chikara says. “We need to talk.”

Tanaka looks at him. Chikara doesn’t like that Tanaka still has an expression he can’t read. Then Tanaka sighs, kicking off his shoes and moving past Chikara into the kitchen. 

“Come on,” he says over his shoulder. “You haven’t ate yet, right? Good thing I bought extra.”

Chikara follows him quietly. The silence between them is unfamiliar, uncomfortable, unsatisfactory. He watches Tanaka pull off the elastics from the bento. He takes a breath.

“I’m sorry,” he begins, “for not telling you about the spell. I didn’t know that would happen. Sorry for worrying you.”

“And?”

Chikara meets his eyes evenly. “I’m not sorry for trying. I swore to you that I would find a way to break your curse. And I will.”

“I didn’t ask you to hurt yourself for me.”

“I know that. I know you would never.”

Tanaka sighs. Then he scrubs at his head, letting out a frustrated groan. “I’m still real pissed at you, you know? I was so fucking scared. So scared that I—that I was going to lose control. And I can’t go full dragon as I am right now but I can still burn, you know? I was so scared that I might hurt you—that I might lose you.”

Chikara sucks in a breath. Tanaka keeps his gaze on the table. Chikara keeps his eyes on him.

“Do you know about dragons and their hoards, Chikara?” Tanaka asks. He doesn’t wait for an answer. “The myths paint us as possessive, obsessive creatures, but it’s not like that. We find things that catch our eye, and we get attached to them. Just like humans do. Except when we get attached, we want to be close to our treasure, we want to protect it. Do you know what dragons consider as treasure, Chikara?”

When Tanaka lifts his head to meet Chikara’s gaze, Chikara doesn’t flinch. He stays still. Holds.

“Myths will tell you,” Tanaka says, “that dragons hoard gold, riches, all the material wealth that could drive a human insane. Dragons collect fine things—that is true, but. A treasure isn’t always a thing.

“A treasure,” Tanaka says, voice soft and eyes burning into Chikara’s own, “can be a person. And you are very much a treasure I can’t lose, Chikara.”

Something stutters to life and catches fire inside Chikara’s ribcage. It burns along his veins until he has to clench his fingers into fists to keep them from trembling too hard. His eyes sting.

“Oh,” is all he can say.

“I know you’re just trying to help me,” says Tanaka. “But, please, Chikara, promise me you’ll take better care of yourself. Promise me.”

Chikara presses a palm against his chest. “Okay,” he says. 

“Yeah?”

He nods. He reaches out his other hand, and Tanaka takes it without hesitation. Like pieces falling back into place. Like a key sliding seamlessly into a lock. “Let’s look for a way to break your curse—together.”

“Together,” Tanaka echoes, and when he smiles, the lump that’s been sitting in Chikara’s throat since that terrible night finally fades away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have questions about who is what, who can do what, who is with who, the specifics of magics in this au? ME TOO TBH but feel free to drop a line in the comments if you're curious! i'm writing this in a very slice of life style which is what i do best (and also easy to gloss over the fact that i don't know how to plot) so i know certain details are left out or confused.
> 
> thanks again for reading!! loving the love for ennotana this past week!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~sci-fi~~ | ~~purple~~ | adulthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adulthood is a sham and no one knows what they're doing except losing money but that's okay, we're in this together

Chikara sighs as he shoves the last book onto the bookshelf. 

He woke up early that morning so he would have enough time to run through all the errands. Suga’s an understanding boss, but Chikara’s a procrastinator, so even though he has other days off, Chikara has marked this day on the calendar to be a Productive Day. He’s finished chasing the dust demons out of the dark corners of the living room, and he’s done recharging the wards on the windows. He’s just about finished reorganizing his little makeshift workshop. Then it’s the next thing on his list.

The apartment is quiet. Almost too quiet. Kinoshita and Narita are at the bakery when Chikara is not, and Tanaka left some time between when Chikara was digging for cleaning supplies in the hall closet and loading the laundry. Speaking of laundry...

Rolling up his sleeves, Chikara grabs the empty basket from where he left it in the living room and heads into the bathroom. Laundry isn’t his favourite chore to do, but there is something calming about keeping his hands busy and his mind blank. He shuts the drying machine and lugs the basket of dry clothes over to the couch. He can go through the spells inventory he memorized last week while he folds.

It’s later, after several piles of shorts and shirts have formed around him, that Chikara finds himself being poked awake by a softly grinning Tanaka. There’s a hideous orange shirt still fisted in his hands—it must be Kinoshita’s, who’s a nice guy with weird taste in colours and Narita is just an enabler. Chikara blinks.

“I fell asleep,” he says. 

“Very soundly,” Tanaka agrees. 

“What time is it?”

“Sometime after three.”

Chikara rubs at his eyes. “Shit, I lost so much time.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” says Tanaka. “You got a lot of things done. And I helped, too!”

“You did?”

“Yeah, I went and bought the groceries. And while you were passed out, I cleaned the bathroom, too.” 

Chikara blinks. “Oh. Thank you.”

A finger flicks him gently on the forehead. “You don’t have to do everything by yourself, Chika.”

He grabs Tanaka’s wrist and holds it there. “I know,” Chikara says quietly.

“Hey,” Tanaka says. His voice is soft like the late afternoon sunlight slipping in through the windows. It’s familiar and warm like lazy mornings, and Chikara wants nothing more than to fall back asleep. “Let’s take a break,” Tanaka says.

“A break?”

“Yeah. From all this adulting and responsibility.” 

Chikara hums. “What do you have in mind?”

“Hmm...” Tanaka gently tugs the shirt out of Chikara’s hand and moves the piles of clothes to the armchair. “Let’s put on a movie or something. When’s the last time you sat down and watched an entire movie?”

“I don’t even know.”

“You sit here and choose one, then,” Tanaka decides. “I’ll go see if I can make us some snacks. And then we’re going to ignore real life until the movie  _ and  _ the credits end.”

“You sure you can sit still for that long?”

“Only if you can stay awake for that long.”

Chikara smiles. “You’re on.”

He chooses an old comedy starring a young man who returns to his island town and falls in love with a tour guide. He’s watched it before, a long time ago, but the only thing he remembers is the beautiful composition shots of the sea. Turning up the audio, Chikara settles into the couch and waits for Tanaka to return. He snaps his fingers and points at the light switch across the room. The light dims. Chikara leans back and watches the screen fade to blue waters.

“Hey, scooch over.” Tanaka kicks lightly at his socked feet. He’s holding a tray in his hands.

Chikara shuffles over. As soon as Tanaka sits down, he plasters himself against the other boy’s side. He peers over Tanaka’s shoulder at the tray. There’s a plate of carefully cute sandwiches, no crust, with fresh cucumbers, egg, tuna, and ham. There are also two mugs of black tea. Chikara smiles. He reaches for a square of tuna sandwich.

“Mm,” he says, mouth full. “I love you, Ryuu.”

Tanaka rolls his eyes, but he’s grinning, too. “I know.”

Chikara doesn’t manage to last through the entire movie. He passes out halfway through, pressed against Tanaka’s addicting warmth, the image of rolling waves sending him off into soft dreams. 

It’s the best dream he’s had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't end up buying hq merch this convention but i'm really glad to see there's a resurgence of cardcaptor sakura merch!!  
> speaking of, i was also following around baozi and hana at the convention as part of my volunteer job and they really are pretty up close, ehehe. i hope i can attend larger cons in the future!
> 
> i hope everyone is having a great august so far (:


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternate universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since this entire fic is already an AU, i present....... the beach episode!!!!!!

It feels like an eternity passes before the bus falls into an exhausted silence. Chikara peers over his headrest. Kageyama has his head against the window, drooling slightly while Hinata has somehow managed to sprawl all over him and his own seat. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are passed out as well, still sitting upright. Behind them, Kinoshita and Narita are the same. Yachi is sleeping against Kiyoko-san’s shoulder while Kiyoko leans against her head. Noya has all but crawled into Asahi-san’s lap, the two of them snoring away. It’s almost sweet, if Chikara wasn’t present the entire two hours before when Daichi threatened to turn the bus around and head right back to the bakery because they were so darn loud.

Turning back around, Chikara catches the tail end of Tanaka’s wide yawn.

“If you’re tired, go ahead and sleep,” he says, keeping his voice low. 

Tanaka blinks at him as if trying to prove he’s most definitely awake. He looks kind of dumb like that, but Chikara can’t help but feel fond just the same.

“Can I use you as a pillow?” Tanaka asks.

Wordlessly, Chikara shifts down his seat and offers his shoulder. Tanaka flashes that radiant grin of his. Then he’s shuffling over and tucking his head into the crook of Chikara’s neck. Tanaka is warm, as usual, but under the strong air conditioning of the rented bus, Chikara doesn’t mind at all. He looks forwards and catches Suga’s eye. Suga winks at him. Chikara doesn’t roll his eyes, but Suga can read Chikara’s unimpressed expression clear as day.

It’s nearly an hour later by the time the bus rolls into the parking lot and Suga calls for everyone to wake up. The sun is properly out by now, shining down from high up in the sky. The sea looks inviting, vast and rolling, a soothing deep blue. Hinata and Noya are first ones off the bus, already stripping and hollering. Chikara stays behind to help Kiyoko and Yachi with the picnic food.

“Here, I got that.” 

Tanaka lifts the freezer as if it weighs as much as a couple of pillows and ducks out of the bus. Chikara stares after him and absolutely does not swoon. That much.

“Glad you came out to the beach with us today, hm?”

Chikara rolls his eyes this time. He takes the bags of towels and extra snacks from the convenience store they stopped by from Suga’s arms. “I’d tease you about Daichi-san, but you’re completely shameless.”

Suga’s grin is exceptionally bright as usual. Daichi peeks over their shoulder. “Someone call for me?”

“No,” Chikara says, but Suga is already turning and throwing their arms around around Daichi’s shoulders, nearly launching the both of them backwards. At least they’re still on the bus. The public eye is safe.

Exiting as quickly as he can without running, Chikara follows the rest of the group down the beach. The sand slips through his sandals and around his feet. He’s already sweating through his hat. He really isn’t a beach person, but everyone is here and today’s about having fun and spending time with his family. All Chikara has to do is sit under the umbrella and eat all the fruits before Yamaguchi takes them.

“Oi, Chika!”

Tanaka is waving at him. Kinoshita and Narita have the umbrella set up, and Yachi is growing a mini-tent—Chikara isn’t sure how she’s pulling up roots and wood from sand, but he knows better than to ask about magic secrets. He quickens his steps to help with the towels and blankets.

“Remember your UV protection potions!” Daichi is yelling at the excitable kids squabbling under the sun. “Unless you want to put on sunscreen like me!”

“Ah, to be young again,” Suga sighs. They stand with their big floppy sun hat jammed securely on their head, and somehow they’re already holding an ice scone. They watch as Kageyama angrily races a fluttering Hinata to the waters, a cawing Noya close behind, while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi follow at a slower pace. “They have no fears about sunburns or being dragged off by mischievous sirens in the water. Such youth, such boldness.”

Chikara nudges a folding chair towards them. “It still creeps me out when you talk like the old non-human you are.”

Suga smiles at him. “I’ll take that as a compliment, Chikara-chan.”

As everyone settles in, Chikara finds himself sitting on a towel with Tanaka. He casts a simple Chill spell on the sodas before he passes one over.

“Thanks, Chika.” Tanaka bumps his shoulders against Chikara’s. “You gonna stay in the shade today?”

“Yeah. Water’s not my thing.”

“Can I at least tempt you with a romantic walk along the shore at sunset?”

Chikara hums, considering. “Okay. But only if you promise not to let Noya drag me into the water.”

“I’ll set his feathers on fire if he does.”

“How are you two still friends?”

“Hey, he doesn’t even burn! You know how much his lightning hurts?”

They bicker for a while, Suga popping in to fan the flame, so to speak, because they live and breathe dramatic flair. Daichi-san snoozes on the blanket next to them, his legs sticking out from under the shade of the umbrella—he’s definitely going to have a weird tan later because Suga definitely did not spell for him, for the sole purpose of teasing him later. In the water, they’ve started playing a game of chicken, which Yachi is winning because everyone is slightly terrified of Kiyoko when she gets serious.

When they’re tired of the water, Chikara finds himself dragged into a sloppy game of volleyball. He triple checks that the sun-protection potions are still effective, ignoring Tanaka’s very loud judging all the while. He’d rather not go home looking like a festival lantern, thank you very much.

“Ground rules,” Daichi says, tucking the ball against his hip. 

“Hinata can’t fucking fly,” Tsukishima calls out flatly.

“Language,” Suga sings. “I call dibs on Asahi!”

“No fair!”

“You always get Asahi-san!”

“And then you win!”

“Quiet!” Daichi yells. Everyone quiets immediately. “Okay, no using powers or magic. Asahi’s on team Suga. I’ll play on the other team.”

“So basically, everyone pretend to be as human as Daichi-san,” Chikara whispers not so quietly. He offers a smile when Daichi narrows his eyes at him.

“Ennoshita, you’re on Suga’s team,” he announces.

Chikara winces. Okay, he walked right into that one.

Well, at least he has a romantic walk along the beach at sunset to look forwards to after he gets absolutely wrecked because Team Suga is too distracted by Daichi’s thighs on the other side of the net.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and sticking with this even though i took so long. here's to another wonderful year of loving these two dorks!!

**Author's Note:**

> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter; a reminder that i'm switching from the nickname "milktea" to "bean"!! thank you for understanding and for reading <3


End file.
